Sunset
by The Pocky Machine
Summary: One Shot. "Don't look at me, don't pity me. I'm afraid..." Short story about Zero at his parents funeral.


_**"The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come up**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe**_

_**Will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came"**_

_**-The Wanted**_

* * *

><p>The air was stale. The heavy atmosphere was suffocating. Tears replaced words and sobs replaces smiles and laughter. Chairs were in neat rows, set up on the cherry blossoms towered over them,creating a canopy like roof. A single ray of sunlight managed to peek through the trees. A ray of hope some people may think.<p>

Or some people may think of it as something dark and painful,like the ray of sun was mocking them.

One of these people happened to be a young boy,the age of twelve. He sat in the last seat of the last row,the farthest possible seat away from the source of this pain, the source of his misery. The source of his never ending grief. He sat, head down,his silver hair hiding his eyes. His last defense. Tears silently streamed down his cheeks,his fists clenched by his side. The other people, relatives or friends, gave worried glances in his direction.

**Don't look at me.**

A honey colored hair man looked at him, worriedly. His brunette daughter, only a year younger then the boy himself,leaned against one of the cherry blossoms, silently praying for his loss. The man sighed. He wondered why Zero hid it, the fact he was crying. Everyone here was crying. Why did he insist of hiding it?

**Don't think about me.**

Zero clenched his fists tighter, his nails digging into his palm. Oh, when were they going to let this up? The joke, he meant. The fact that this was just a cruel joke. That his parents were fine, and Ichiru was just hiding. Just playing pretend. That that coffin that was crudely nailed shut was just a prop, a prop in this game.

He knew better.

This wasn't a game. But now that his childhood had been taken away, he was apart of a game, a different game that he had ever exprienced didn't know who's game, or what the game was about, or even what was the objective of the game, how you won the game. But he was there, a skillfully placed piece on the game board.

**Don't use me.**

People gave him glances. Glances of understanding, or wonder, glances of sorrow or grief. But there was another look. A look he never thought he would have to see in his lifetime. Not an obvious look. It was a look that came with another emotion. This look could be hidden behind happiness, politeness, sadness, or even humor.

**Don't pity me.**

He was alone. His family was gone. His defense was gone. He was open for attack. The one thing people depend on to keep him alive was missing, was taken away. His pride. Without pride,people are defenseless against the world. Against other people, or even themselves. A person without any sort of pride, no matter how small, was to be pitied. Was to be looked at like prey, or down on. He struggled with this thought. What should he do? He couldn't be defenseless. He would build a wall, he decided. A wall will keep me safe. A wall will keep other people out. He would create his sense of safety.

**Don't attack me.**

A strong gust of wind blew, and cherry blossom petals danced. The air was suddenly lighter. It smelled of cherry blossoms, not like tears and death. The priest started to talk.

"We are here to bid our farewells."

**Stop talking.**

"We are here to grieve. It will help us heal."

**Stop.**

"Think of it as a blessing."

**Please.**

"Don't think that they don't exist anymore."

**I'm afraid.**

"They will always be here"

**I don't want to be in this game.**

"They will always be here with you,in spirit."

**Save me.**

"They loved you all."

**Before I break.**

A choke was heard, followed by a sob. Then tears and a sound. A sound that would break anyones heart. The sound of a broken child. A sound the screamed of grief and sorrow, of brokenness and confusion. Zero leaned forward in his chair, his face cupped in his hands, as he sobbed and screamed. Kaien Cross quickly sat next to him and held him as he screamed with grief.

**I'm Human.**

His sobs escalated.

**I feel grief.**

Until he couldn't breathe anymore.

**I feel sorrow.**

He then stopped, and leaned into Kaien. He took this last bit of comfort.

But he never felt more alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I didn't really know if I should have posted it as a one shot or in Kiryu Family stories, so I'm posting it as both. This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but it got deleted, so I had to re write it. I even wrote it on paper! The song is Glad You Came and I think it suited Zero. I will still be doing the picnic idea for Kiryu Family Stories, but I had to post this. :3 Please review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or Glad you came by The wanted.**


End file.
